


Monopoly

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Board games from hell, Existential anguish, F/F, Humor, LOL., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: I fucking hate monopoly.





	Monopoly

"I'm going to kill myself." Dante announced loudly, glaring down at the white letters that seemed to stare back and mock him.

mo·nop·o·ly

məˈnäpəlē/

noun: Monopoly

_trademark_

A board game in which players engage in simulated property and financial dealings using imitation money. Players inevitably turn on one another and an all out blood bath is to occur at the very  _least_  once in one sitting. Families are destroyed, all trust is shattered. Parental guidance highly suggested.

His face was drained, and as he frowned his eyes landed on Nero. The younger raised his arms sharply and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not my fault the banker isn't being fuckin' legit!" Nero whipped his head to the side and glared at Lady, his eyes narrowing. He tilted his head and scowled when she shrugged and shared a smirk with Trish.

"Dante's just mad because he went bankrupt." Trish offered, shrugging and laughing softly. Dante groaned loudly and angrily dragged a hand through his hair. He waved his free hand in the girls' direction.

"You  _bitches_  have been taking up  _every avenue_ , with money that you  _should not have."_ Dante leaned over and rested his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands.

"Not my fault your low-income ass can't handle this shit!" Lady snorted, holding her hand out to Nero. She smirked, cocking an eyebrow when Nero gave her a betrayed look that said,  _traitor! You fucking traitor, I never said anything! I helped you cheat!_

Nero held his last few bills out, his eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head slowly, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke.

"Lady is a demon." He looked around the four of them, still shaking his head. Dante almost laughed. Would have if he wasn't so pissed.

"Just, just a full fledged demon. A full fledged demon who cheats when playing monopoly." He let his head fall onto the table as he gave a miserable groan.

Dante's voice was muffled and miserable, "This game was made by Satan."

Lady laughed at that. She smiled and poked at Dante's head.

"Come on, poor sport. Your turn to roll." She chimed, laughing as Dante lifted his head and scowled at her.

"Fuck off." He said petulantly.

Nero also lifted his head. He looked down at the board for a long moment before looking up at Trish and Lady. He let the silence linger for a few seconds before taking a corner of the board and flipping it over.

Lady gasped as Trish laughed, the pieces falling and the fake currency fluttering to the ground. Nero couldn't quite describe the satisfaction he received when he heard the little metal pieces hitting the floor.

Dante smiled and held out his fist, Nero quickly bumping it with his own. Dante stood, dusted off his jeans, and offered Nero a hand. Nero stood and smiled at the girls.

"Yeah, so, fuck this game." Dante stated as he chuckled and clapped his hands together. Lady scoffed as Nero nodded his head in agreement.

Nero looked to Dante and smiled.

"Fuck this. We should get ice cream."

Dante smiled and led Nero towards the door.

"Great idea, babe. Best one I've heard all fuckin' day."

And with that, they were gone.

The two girls sat in silence for a few long moments before bursting with laughter.

"I told you those idiots couldn't handle more than thirty minutes of something frustrating." Lady commented as she held out her hand. Trish sighed, a small smile on her face. She placed a twenty in Lady's outstretched hand and rolled her eyes.

" _Boys_."


End file.
